Jimmy Cooper
Jimmy Cooper was a main character turned secondary (in Season 2) in "The O.C." . He is portrayed by Tate Donovan. Jimmy grew up in Newport Beach, born of a wealthy family. He and Kirsten have known each other since their teenage years, they have also had a relationship, in fact Jimmy considers her his great love, he also had a good relationship with her father, Caleb Nichol, who has always been in favor of their relationship. When the two break up, Kirsten begin a long-term relationship, with Sandy Cohen and then the two, also tie the knot, while at the same time, he begins a relationship with a Julie, a girl belonging to a very low social class, the man is forced to marry her after having laid her pregnant with Marissa, the two later will also have another daughter, Kaitlin. Story of the character Season 1 James Cooper for everyone Jimmy, was a stock broker who managed the stock portfolios of many Newport Beach residents. Jimmy had also taken part in investment as well. However, the stock market turmoil left him in a dire financial situation, and he eventually sold off his clients' stock portfolios and siphoned off the proceeds. Jimmy came under investigation by the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission for his activities; his scheme was eventually discovered by Greg Fischer, one of his clients. Ultimately, next-door neighbor Sandy Cohen (who is a lawyer) defended Jimmy in court and, as a result, Jimmy avoided jail time. However, he had to repay his clients because of the scheme and eventually went bankrupt. At this time, Jimmy's wife Julie filed for divorce. Jimmy eventually moved to an apartment flat nearby, and restarted his life. He ultimately entered into a restaurant operation with Sandy. However, he was forced to sell off his shares because of some backroom dealings made by Caleb Nichol (the father of his ex, Kirsten's). After the sale of his shares, he became rich once again and was able to purchase a mansion in Newport Beach. Season 2 Jimmy failed to fire up a relationship with Hailey Nichol, and began sleeping with his ex-wife, Julie, who was married to Caleb. When the truth was exposed to the community, Jimmy decided that he needed to leave before he messed up anyone else's life. After spending the night with his daughter Marissa at the beach, he departed for Maui. Jimmy returned briefly to Newport Beach in order to attend Caleb's funeral and lend support to Julie and Marissa. In a talk with Julie, they jointly resolved to reform into a family unit again, much to the delight of Marissa. Season 3 It was revealed that Jimmy was once again up to his old tricks, blowing a deposit by a man named Don. Don began hounding Jimmy for his money, and Jimmy repeatedly stalled for time. Meanwhile, he convinced Julie that nothing was wrong, and even proposed to her for a second time; she heartily accepted. When Caleb's will was to be read, Jimmy felt he could pay Don back with some of the money that Caleb had left Julie. However, at the reading it was revealed that Caleb had died penniless, leaving a panicked Jimmy in a world of trouble. When Don asked him one last time for his money, Jimmy told him he didn't have it. Don and two of his men drove Jimmy out to the pier and severely beat him. A battered and bruised Jimmy subsequently called Marissa to his boat and told her he had to leave again. Marissa agreed, on condition that Jimmy never return to Newport, as it would be too painful to say goodbye to him for a third time should he return and then leave again. Jimmy also asked Marissa to return his wedding ring to Julie, which she duly did. Jimmy then left Newport once again, leaving a heartbroken Julie and Marissa. Later, however, he will return to Newport to attend the funeral (unseen on the screen) of Marissa, died in a car accident. Season 4 Jimmy briefly appears in the episode The Chrismukk-huh?. An "alternative universe", that show us what it would happend if Ryan had never arrived in Newport, Jimmy would have eventually divorced Julie, and married Kirsten. Jimmy's appearance throughout the episode however, was purely non-canonical. He also appeared in flashbacks in The Case Of The Franks. During the flashbacks, we discover that Kirsten and Jimmy were planning on going to USC together. However, Kirsten decided to go to Berkeley, causing them to break up. We also find out that she was pregnant with Jimmy's child at the time but aborted the baby, unbeknownst to Jimmy. References Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Family Ties * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence Season 4 * The Chrismukk-huh? (In Alternate Reality) (and on a flashback) Mentioned Season 3 * The Graduates de: Jimmy Cooper Category:The O.C. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (Season 1) Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Cooper Family Category:Residents around the world Category:Residents of Newport Beach (Previously) Category:Harbor students (graduated) Category:UC Berkeley students (graduate) Category:Criminals (previously)